Right Where I Belong
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro gives Annabelle (OC) a choice. She has to chose to live the rest of her life in the soul society with him, or live all her live with Ichigo in the living world. Which will Annabelle chose? Her best friend or her love?


Bleach

Right Where I belong

Toshiro x Annabelle

Toshiro was sitting on the school roof, watching from a distance.

Annabelle was playing with Rukia and the others, football was a fun team games. And Annabelle was laughing and being happy.

Toshiro couldn't help himself. He just watch and wondered, "Does she really deserve to life her life in the soul society?" He asked.

"What are you doing up here?" Ichigo stood next to Toshiro before sitting down next to him.

"Just observing." Toshiro said.

"Annabelle looks like she's having fun." Ichigo smiled.

Toshiro gave a half smile. "She sure is." He said.

"What's up with you?" Ichigo asks. "You sound like your depressed."

Was he really saying that?! "I'm not."

"Then what's wrong?" Ichigo pesters.

Toshiro takes a deep breath before exploding. As he calms down, "Does Annabelle feel more happy here then in the soul society?" He asked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "That's what's on your mind? Why don't you just ask her."

Toshiro glares at him. "I can't because she'll won't tell me the truth. She'll just say sh loves both or say the Soul Society. Just to make me, Rukia, and you happy." He said sighing.

Ichigo laughed. "What's so funny?!" Toshiro asks in an angry tone.

"Look here short stuff. Annabelle will tell you what you want to hear. But she will also tell you what she feels from her heart as well." Ichigo says.

Toshiro rolls his eyes. "Her life has been here for most of it. And now, she is forced to live it within the Society as a reaper. She can't keep living both. She's not exactly one of US, and isn't a sub like you Ichigo. She really is dead." Toshiro explains.

"Look Cap. Just talk to her. She'll tell you everything if YOU just ask. I've learned over, MANY YEARS to just ask her." Ichigo says standing up. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, talk to Annabelle. Everything will be fine." He smiled, then jumped off the roof.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?!" Rukia screams at him as he lands near the girls.

Annabelle looks up and sees Toshiro up there. She waves to him and he slowly waves back. Before getting off the roof, the right way, he takes in Annabelle's smile as the game ends.

He climbed down and ran into Orihime and Uryu.

"Hello Toshiro." Orihime says. "It's captain Hitsugaya to you." He snaps.

"Your in high school. Not your squad." Uryu snaps back.

"Hey now, let's all get along." Annabelle says as she walks up to the three of them. "Captain." She bows.

"Let's just get going." Toshiro says.

Annabelle nods as they headed out of the school and on their way back to the soul society portal.

"Before that." Toshiro spoke up. "Why don't we get...ice cream." He said.

Annabelle looked at him surprised. "Okay. Sure, thanks." She smiled.

They walked a little off the path and got some ice cream.

They sat down at a table to have their sweet treat.

"Annabelle. We need to talk. Before heading back." Toshiro said. He had to do this.

"What is it Captain?" She asked.

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Annabelle. Please be honest with me. I need to know. Do you love living in the Soul society?" He asked first.

"Yes! Of course!" Annabelle smiled big.

"And do you miss living here?" Toshiro asked.

Her smile slowly faded. "Well yes. This is my home. Why are you asking this?" She looked like she was about to panic.

"Annabelle. I think you need to make a choice here. You can't keep living in both places. I know the only reason the head captain allows it is because you asked to finish high school with Ichgo and everyone. But you are going to need to chose. Soul society, with me and Rangiku, or College with Ichigo and the others." He said it clearly.

Annabelle's mouth dropped. "Between you, or Ichigo?" She asked.

Toshiro nodded.

Annabelle was silent. She finished her ice cream before finally clearing her throat and speaking. "Ichigo put you up to this? He said to come and ask me right up front?" She asked.

Toshiro gave her a confused look. But she sighed. "He really hasn't learned. And he-" She rubbed her temples on her head. "Toshiro Hitsugyaya. My captain. I have already chosen the Soul Society. My "home" was already in ruin when I lived there. Ichigo is moving on with his life. With his friends. We are still the best of friends, and Rukia as well. All three. But, I want to stay, living with you." Annabelle said.

Toshiro's eyes went wide. "What? But-"

"I am right where I belong. And that's with my captain. You." She smiled once again. Gentle and happy smile.

Toshiro's mouth dropped this time. "You can't come back you know." He said to her.

Annabelle nodded. "I know. But, Ichigo and Orihime are dating. I can't...I can't watch them."

Toshiro knew she wanted Ichigo and Rukia to get together, but in the end, Ichigo dated Orihime, and Rukia dating Renji, Which she was fine with, thanks to their childhood history. But it still hurts her a little.

"Ichigo wants to live his life. No more Hollows or anything. So, I'm respecting that. I've talked to him. And high school is it. After we both graduate, we will not see each other again." Annabelle says with tears in her eyes.

Toshiro get's up and hugs her. She begins to cry in his chest.

After a few minutes, she's all cried out and is smiling. "I pick my life with you, Captain." She says.

Toshiro kisses her on the head. "I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you." He smiles.

The two then make their way back on course and are within the soul society. "It's goof to be home." Toshiro says.

"Home with you. Right where we both belong." Annabelle says taking his hand.

Toshiro squeezes it and hopes to never let her go.

The End


End file.
